The Astartes
Introduction Astartes - A term used for the magically enhanced soldiers employed by The Order of Traylorian Hope. The result of over 100 years of biological, magical, and alchemic research the Astartes are beings made for the sole purpose of battle. Implanted with special “Seeds” Astartes surpass normal mortals to the point where some would think them descendants of gods. History = The Istar Process: The Ishtar Process, also known to Apostates as the Astartes Training Cycle, is 11 year process encompasses everything that makes a normal person into an Astartes. This process however can only be performed on females. This 11 year cycle precedes in- Year 1: Year of Initiation -''' *The beginning of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase Apostates are given their designations and undergo the first Seed implantation of the Ishtar Process. These seeds are “The Healer” which increases the healing factor of an Astartes and “The Forge of Strength” which enhances an Astartes physical combat ability and survivability to nearly superhuman levels. After getting these implants Apostates are bed-ridden for a month while the seeds take effect; after this all surviving Apostates beginning their first stage of training. 'Year 2: Year of Growth -' *The 2nd year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase Apostates undergo the 2nd Seed implantation of the Ishtar Process. This seed is “The Supporter” that allows for an Astartes to survive untold amounts of time in impossible situations. After undergo this implantation the Apostate continues physical training and schooling. 'Year 3: Year of Strengthening 1 -' *The 3rd year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase Apostates begin mock weapon training as well as a plethora of different combat training. This year in the cycle focuses heavily on physical training but doesn’t exactly ignore mental training either. 'Year 4: Year of Doubt -' *The 4th year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase Apostates undergo their first physical capability test. During this test many can die. As a result a fair amount will sometimes attempt to flee, this action resulting in their deaths. Those who pass this test undergo the 3rd Seed implantation of the Ishtar Process. This seed is the “Unlocker” which enhances the Astartes mind to improve their brain capabilities. 'Year 5: Year of Knowledge 1 -' *The 5th Year of the Astartes Training Cycle. Similar to the Year of Strengthening this year in the cycle focuses heavily on developing the Apostates brain and mental standing. During this year Astartes spend about 3-4th of their time awake in classrooms. The other 4th is divided between physical training and a recreational period. 'Year 6: Year of Darkness -' *The 6th year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase Apostates undergo the 3rd Seed implantation of the Ishtar Process. This seed is the “Eye of Vengeance” which grants the Astartes exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in low-light environment. Although this seed takes a full year to take effect. During this time the Apostates is blinded and undergoes “blind” training which teaches them how to engage in combat without the use of their vision. 'Year 7: Year of Light -' *The 7th year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase the Eye of Vengeance begins to take effect and the Apostates experiences more vivid and acute vision. As such it was named the year of light. This year in the cycle focuses heavily on how to make use of this new vision. It also works as a more relaxed period in the Training Cycle, being one of few years were the Astartes have time for independent training. 'Year 8: Year of Strengthening 2 -' *The 8th year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase the Apostates being live weapon training. 'Year 9: Year of Knowledge 2 -' *The 9th year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase the Apostates take several tests to determine their knowledge and mental state. 'Year 10: Year of Preparation -' *The 10th year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase the Apostates prepare for a Trail by fire. Their preparation consists of classes on multiple beasts and how to cure various illnesses using local fauna; as well as intense training of their survival skills and a mock trial. 'Year 11: Year of Trial -' *The Final year of the Astartes Training Cycle. During this phase the Soon-to-be Astartes are grouped up and sent to one of the lesser islands. Once there the team is left on their own to survive for 6 months. If they pass this test and don’t die they are regarded as Sister of Battle and join the ranks of Astartes. |-|The Istar Seeds = Through the Ishtar Process Astartes are granted many different special attributes. *'''Regeneration Seeds – These Seeds all commonly encompass the ability to enhance the host’s ability to heal wounds. **'The Healer' – Grants the host’s blood the ability to clot around wounds at an extremely fast pace. It has exhibited the ability to form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, preventing massive blood loss and infection of the wound. **'The Regenerator (Exclusive to The Immortal Strain)' – Grants the host’s high regenerative properties, enabling her to regrow limbs in a matter of hours. **'The Rejuvenator (Exclusive to The Auxiliary Strain)' - Turns the host blood into an effective healing agent. The host's blood is capable of speeding the natural recovery rate of those it is used on threefold. *'The Vision Seeds' – These seeds all commonly encompass the ability to enhance the host’s vision. **'The Eye of Vengeance' – Grants the host exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in low-light environment. **'The Eye of Truth' – Grants the host higher awareness, making them capable of seeing through optical and/or mental illusions. **'The Spotter' (Exclusive to The Ranger Strain) – Grants the host exceptional vision and the ability to distinguish objects from a large distance. *'The Forge Seeds' – These seeds all commonly encompass the ability to enhance the host’s strength. **'The Forge of Strength' – This Ishtar Seed promotes muscular growth in the way of strength. Astartes implanted with this seed upon reaching maturity possess near superhuman levels of physical strength. **'The Forge of Speed' – This Ishtar Seed promotes muscular growth in the way of speed and flexibility. Astartes implanted with this seed upon reaching maturity possess near superhuman reflexes and speed. **'The Forge of Endurance' – This Ishtar Seed promotes muscular growth in both speed and strength. Astartes implanted with this seed upon reaching maturity possess higher strength, reflexes and speed then a normal mortal being. *'The Brain Seeds' – These seeds all commonly encompass the ability to enhance the host’s intellect. **'The Unlocker' – This Ishtar Seed enhances the Astartes mental state, resulting in improved brain capabilities. **'The Berserker (Exclusive to The Immortal Strain)' – One of the experimental seeds in use today. This seed, as the name suggest those implanted with this seed are capable of artificially forcing themselves into a berserk state. When in this state the Astartes is capable of ignoring all but the most painful wounds. This seed also influences the host disposition, making them far more aggressive than normal. *'The Miscellaneous Seeds' – These seeds all serve different yet specific purposes that would not fall under the previous classifications. **'The Supporter' – An attribute that greatly reduces the physical needs of the Astartes. This includes breathing, sleeping, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects, etc. **'The Tracker (Exclusive to The Ranger Strain)' - Mildly enhances the host senses of hearing and smell. With proper training the host is capable of following a single target for an untold distance. But with most implants during the Ishtar Process certain problems also appear. In turn these were dubbed negative attributes or “The Inhibitors”. A couple of these Inhibitors can be seen below. *'The Stopper' – During the process of implanting the many seeds into potential Astartes it is necessary to stop the flow of mana within their bodies to avoid a forced overload. This has adverse effects on the patient, making them incapable of controlling even the slightest bit of mana. In turn they become incapable of using magic that utilizes this substance but this also unlocks the way towards control over other forms of energy. |-|Auras of War = During an Astartes last year of Training she will begin to experience nightmares, visions, and other such out of body experiences. When this first began the first Astartes went out to find the source and stop them. What they found was a large variety of creatures. Killing the creatures the Astartes took them into their very beings. These are known as the Auras of War. The Auras of War come in many different shapes and sizes. The attributes and abilities obtained with them coming solely from the creature slain. They have also grown over the years as The Order made changes to accommodate this new found power. *'Astartes 01 - 30' – All following Astartes personalities and dispositions changed to mimic their respective creature. Some obtained control over specific base elements such as Wind, Fire, Earth and Water. *'Astartes 31 - 50' – All following Astartes obtained even more diverse abilities that mimic their respective creature. All other attributes remained the same. *'Astartes 51 - 99' – Many of the following Astartes show minor changes in physiology, all mimicking their respective creatures. All other attributes remained the same. *'Astartes 100 – Current' – All current reports show few to no changes in previous attributes as well as no new attributes. |-|Strains = Introduced with Astartes 031, strains were created to define the different roles for an Astartes. These roles were generally dictated by the “Seeds” that were implanted into the Astartes. *'The Knight Strain' – The Main Astartes Strain, all Astartes until Astartes 070 are classified under this Strain. The Knight Strain offers the most well-round of the Astartes strains and (partially due to their seniority) common assume the role of leader in an Astartes Battle Squadron. *'The Immortal Strain' – The Offensive Brute Astartes Strain often referred to as Berserkers. The Immortal Strain possess impressive long term regenerative properties while sacrificing the higher intelligence of their sisters and the more instant regeneration they possess. To make up for this those of the Immortal strain are capable of forcing themselves into a state of madness, ignoring all but the most painful injuries. This coupled with the Astartes natural tenacity rightfully earns them the title of Immortal. **Special Ishtar Seeds – ***The Berserker ***The Regenerator **Special Traits – ***Faster Aging – Due to the strength of the regenerator seed it has been discovered that Astartes with this seed age faster. Approximately at 1.50 the rate of their sisters. *'The Ranger Strain' – The Scout Astartes Strain. The Ranger Strain, as the name suggest excels at ranged combat and tracking. Thanks to their specialized Ishtar seeds an Astartes Ranger is capable of tracking a single target far better than their counterparts. Although with this specialization the Ranger Strain lacks the Strength of their sisters but has greater speed. **Special Ishtar Seeds – ***The Spotter ***The Tracker *'The Auxiliary Strain' – The Support Astartes Strain. The Auxiliary Strain, affectionately known as the Angels of Battle by their battle sisters are the medics of the order. Trained less in matter of combat as the ability to heal others. Thanks to their specialized Ishtar seeds they are capable of getting even the most injured soldier back on the battlefield in no more than a couple of days. **Special Ishtar Seeds – ***The Rejuvenator **Special Trait – ***No Self-Healing Capabilities – Unlike their Battle sisters an Auxiliary is unable to heal her own wounds and is unaffected by the blood from the Rejuvenator seed. Because of this they are the only Astartes to exhibit healing factors at a human level. Category:Species Category:Syphon Category:Race